List of production companies
These are closing logos or production companies you can see at the end of a different show, especially if it doesn't air on Treehouse, YTV, or any other network owned by Corus Entertainment. This list also comes from the Closing Logo Wiki's navigation box on the left. See below Family Companies and Animation Companies * 20th Century Fox * 4Kids Entertainment * Aardman Animations * Abrams Gentile Entertainment * Ambilimation * Bandai Visual * Caramba Estudio * CBBC * The Children's Channel * Dargaud Media * DHX Media * Don Bluth Entertainment * Dorling Kindersley Vision * Filmation Associates * Film Roman * Hallmark Hall of Fame Productions * Hasbro Inc. * Into The Void FX * The Jim Henson Company * Just Entertainment * The Rastamouse Company * J.C. Staff * Joconda Video * Laika * Ludroum * Mattel * MGM Animation * Nelvana * Nextworks S.A. * Nickelodeon * PBS Kids * Rainbow S.R.L * Random House Children's Entertainment * Sooty Ltd. * Scholastic Media * Sony Pictures Animation * Splash Entertainment * Studio Ghibli * Terrytoons * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza Production Company * The Media Merchants Productions * Threshold Entertainment * Universal Animation Studios * UPN Kids * Walt Disney Animation Studios * Warner Brothers Animation * Xilam Co-Religious and Co-Nonprofit Companies * Breathe Motion Productions * Cedarmont Kids * Christian Television Network * Classic Entertainment * Creative Communications Network * Crossroads Christian Communications * Dean River Productions * The Evangelical-Lutheran Church In America * Everland/Word Entertainment * Faith Roots Productions * Focus on the Family * Gateway Films/Vision Video * Group Pictures * Liguori Publishing * Mainstreet Entertainment * Nada Cipta Raya Production * Pamplio Entertainment * Tommy Nelson * Vismaad Other Family and Animation Companies * 2121 Productions * 2D Lab * 6 Point Harness * 70/30 Productions * 9 Story Media Group * Aeroplane Productions * A. Film A/S * A.K.A. Cartoon * AB Productions * Abbey Home Entertainment * ABC Kids * AbsoluteDigital Pictures * Action Synthese Studio * Air Programs International * Alphanim * All Seasons Entertainment * Alpamayo Entertainment * Amberwood Entertainment * American Greetings * Amity Entertainment * Anima Estudios * Animaccord * Animated Family Films * Animax Entertainment * Anime Crash * Animation Services * AnimEigo * ArtMic * Atkinson Film-Arts * Atomic Cartoons * Augenblick Studios * BRB International * Baby Video * Bagdasarian Productions * Bakshi Productions, Inc. * Bang Zoom! Entertainment * Bardel Productions * Barnredaktionen Visar * Benny Smart * Bento Box Entertainment * Beverly Hills Film Corporation * Bill Melendez Productions * Billionfold, Inc. * Bio-Meta Team * Blue Streak * Bohbot Kids Network * Bokabi * Bones * Brentwood Kids Company * Britt Allcroft Productions * Build-A-Bear Workshop * Cake Entertainment * Calico Entertainment * Callaway Arts & Entertainment * Carbunkle Cartoons * Carerre Group * Cartoon Pizza * Catapult Productions * Cat's Pyjamas * CCI Entertainment Limited * Central Park Media * Chorion * Children's Video of America, Inc. * Cine Amiadores * CineGroupe * Cinematico * Citrus Television * Cloverway, Inc. * C Moon * Collideascope Digital Productions * Company of Kids * Corus Entertainment * Coneybeare Stories * C.O.R.E. Digital Pictures * Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Entertainment * Creative Capers Entertainment * Crest Animation * Cuppa Coffee Studios * The Curiosity Company * Curious Pictures * DAM * Darby Pop Productions * D'Ocon Films Productions * DNA Productions * Danger Productions * Dark Horse Entertainment * Dave Hood Entertainment * David O'Reiley * Decode Entertainment * Desclez Productions * Dez Angel * Dingo Pictures * Discovery Kids Originals * Discreet Art Productions * Earth Creatures * Editorial Perfil * Elastic * Ellipse Programme * The Elf Factory * EM.TV & Merchandising AG * Energee Entertainment * Entara * Erin Crysdale Productions * Estudios De Animacion ICAIC * Estudios Vara * EVA Entertainment * Fairy Dust Corporation * Family Home Entertainment * Flying Gherkin * Forest City Rockers * Format Films * France Animation * Fred Wolf Films * Frederator Incorporated * Freedman/Lippert Productions * Funbag Animation Studios * Futurikon * Gainax * Galaxy7 * Ginormous Madman * GKIDS * Gluk'oza Animation * Gordon 3000 Industries * Grantray-Lawrence Animation * Graz Entertainment * Green Bunny * Green Light Media * Grouper Productions * Hammer Creative * Hamtaro/Hamutaro the Movie * Happy Nest Productions * Harringtoons Productions * Helion Pictures * Hentemann Films * Hong Kong Film Services * Ilion Animation Studios * Illusion Studios * Illumination Entertainment * Imagination Factory Inc. * Imagi Studios * IMX Communications * The Ink Tank * Jam Filled Entertainment * JAM Media * Jambalaya Studio * Joe Murray Productions * John Sutherland Productions * Judgemental Films * Junior Home Video * Jumbo Pictures * JWL Entertainment * Kaboom! Entertainment * KeyFrame Digital Productions * Kid Time Video * Kideo * KidRo Productions * Kidz House Entertainment * Kievnauchfilm * King Rollo Films * KinoAtis * Kinofilm Studios * Kitty Film * Klasky-Csupo * KLASS! * The Krislin Company * L+H Films * Lacewood Productions * Lil' Whoop Productions * Lisberger Studios * Little Airplane Productions * Litton Entertainment * Livewire Communications * MVM Entertainment * The Magic Store * The Maltese Companies * Mandoo Pictures * Marc Brown Studios * Marina Productions * MarshMedia * Martin Gates Productions * Mauricio de Sousa Producoes * Max Bannah Animation * Media Blasters * Media Factory * Medialab * Media Station Company * Meeker Media * Melnitsa Animation Studio * Menitsa * Mercury Filmworks * Meridian Education Corporation * Mexopolis * MGA Entertainment * Mirage Studios * Miramar Productions * Miramax Family Films * Modern Cartoons * Moxie Turtle * Mukpuddy Animation * Mulberry Square Productions * Mult.ru * National Arts Centre / Centre National des Arts * National Film Board of Canada * NCircle Entertainment * Neptuno Films * Nest Family Entertainment * Nippon Sunrise * noitaminA * O Entertainment * Omation * Once Upon A Time * Owl Communications * Owl Television * PMT, Ltd. * Paper Kite Productions * Paul & Joe Productions * Paws, Inc. * Pelyapim * Perez-Minton Productions * Perky Pickle Studios * Philippine Animation Studio, Inc. * Phil Nibbelink Productions * Pikachu the Movie * Pilot Studio * Pirates World Pictures * Play Comic Video * Polka Dot Pictures * Portfolio Entertainment * Protocol Entertainment * Pukeko Pictures * Puny * Rabbit Ears Storybook Classics * Radical Sheep Productions * Rainmaker Animation * Rebel Entertainment * Renegade Animation * Rick Reiner Productions * RKO Cartoons * Roobarb Enterprises * Ruby-Spears Productions * Saban Brands * Sabella Dern Entertainment * Sachs Family Entertainment * Sanrio Films * Sardine Productions * Savage Studios Ltd. * Schneider's Bakery * Section23 Films * ShadowMachine Films * Shadow Projects * Shin-Ei Animation * Shogakukan Video * Shonen Jump Pictures * Sid & Marty Krofft Pictures * Silver Lining Entertainment * Silver Fox Films * Sirius Thinking Ltd. * Sitting Ducks Productions * Slam Dunk Productions * Slap Happy Cartoons * SLR Productions * Snee-Oosh * Soyuzmultfilm * Spark Plug Entertainment * Spectra Animation * Spider Eye Productions * Spiffy Pictures * Spin Master Entertainment * Splash! Productions * Sparky Animation * Spumco * Star Anim Enterprises * Star Farm Productions * Stephen Bosustow Productions * Streamline Pictures * The Story Hat * Storytime Collection * Stretch Films * Studio Ekran * Studio F.A.F./Animated Film Factory * Studios Idefix/Dogmatix Studios * Summertime Entertainment * Suzhou Hong Ying Animation Corporation Limited * Sweetpea Entertainment * Synch-Point * TM Books and Video * TMS Entertainment * Tadpole Kids * Titmouse Inc. * Toei Animation * Together Again Productions * Toho Animation * Toonbox * Topps Animation * Topstone Productions * The Tornante Company * Tremendous Entertainment * Trigger * Triggerfish Animation Studios * TLC Entertainment * Tundra Productions * TV-Loonland AG * tv4c * Tycoon Home Video * United Media Productions * United Productions of America * Urban Bision * Vangaurd Animation * Vangudardia Video Childrens * Video Brinquedo * Vitello Productions * Viz Media * (W) Holesome Products * Wild Canary Animation * Wolf Tracer Studios * Wonderland Video * Wonderwings.com Entertainment * World Events Productions * World Leaders Entertainment * Worldwide Biggies * YES! Entertainment * Young Generation Video * Zoo Lane Productions Educational companies * AIMS Media * AKal Interaftif * American Institute for Education * Aquarian Productions Category:Lists Category:Article stubs Category:Media